The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, for example, that suited for use in a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a solid state image sensor.
As a solid state image sensor, a solid state image sensor (CMOS image sensor) using a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) is being developed. This CMOS image sensor is included of a plurality of pixels each having a photodiode and a transfer transistor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-91781 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology of forming, in a CMOS image sensor, an element isolation layer between photodiodes adjacent to each other.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-130252 (Patent Document 2) describes a technology relating to multistage ion implantation.